Oshiete!
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Tidak saling kenal, apalagi saling menegur. Tapi keduanya sering berpapasan. Sama-sama menyimpan rasa penasaran. Ada apa di balik penutup mata itu? Mereka sungguh ingin tahu. "Aku ingin tahu..." "Tidak... Aku lebih ingin tahu..."


Summary :

Tidak saling kenal, apalagi saling menegur. Tapi keduanya sering berpapasan. Sama-sama menyimpan rasa penasaran. Ada apa di balik penutup mata itu? Mereka sungguh ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin tahu..."  
"Tidak... Aku lebih ingin tahu..."

Tokyo Ghoul disclaimer : Sui Ishida

Another disclaimer : Hiro Kiyahara

Oshiete!

.

.

.

Bukkk...

"Hei..."  
"Uh... M-ma'af..."

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah..." kata seseorang yang baru saja disenggol Kaneki. Pikiran pemuda jangkung itu terkadang melayap ke mana-mana ketika sedang jalan sendiri tanpa ada yang diajak bicara. Terlebih setelah kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini, yang membuatnya harus menyembunyikan mata kirinya.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Ia tak tahu siapa dirinya sekarang, manusia kah? makhluk kanibal kah? atau di antara keduanya? Oh itu sungguh menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus ia seorang yang mengalami ini? Tak adakah golongan jadi-jadian sepertinya juga? Sungguh ia ingin mencari informasi agar bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Netra kelabunya yang sayu tiba-tiba melebar, gadis bersurai raven itu penyebabnya. Tak ada hal lain yang menyita perhatiannya selain penutup mata yang dikenakan gadis itu. Sama seperti miliknya. Seolah menemukan titik terang, ia berpikir mungkinkah dia makhluk setengah ghoul sepertinya? Jika begitu berarti bagus, bukan? Ia tidak sendirian dan bisa mengumpulkan banyak informasi darinya. Ya, walaupun gadis itu sepertinya terlihat lebih muda darinya.

Tetapi benarkah ia makhluk setengah ghoul? Tidak bagus kan akibatnya jika Kaneki tiba-tiba mengaku kalau dirinya makhluk setengah ghoul yang sedang mencari sesamanya, padahal gadis itu hanya manusia normal. Lagipula penutup mata seperti itu kan sedang populer untuk gaya-gayaan, Hide pun bilang begitu.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Jika gadis itu benar-benar setengah ghoul Kaneki sungguh membutuhkannya, tapi bagaimana jika bukan? T-tapi... tapi iris merah menyala itu... cukup meyakinkan...

Hei... T-tunggu... gadis itu beranjak... tidak-tidak... Kaneki membutuhkannya, ia harus menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi langkah tenang gadis itu seolah tak dapat Kaneki kejar. Kaneki terus mengejarnya tak mempedulikan sumpah serapah orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Ia tak peduli, ia harus bicara dengan gadis itu, sayangnya setelah menyatu dengan keramaian kota, gadis itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Banyak sekali manusia berambut hitam yang dapat ia lihat, tapi gadis berpenutup mata itu tidak ada. Ia hanya terdiam heran sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"H-hilang?"

.

.

.

Pintu kereta terbuka, mengizinkan penumpang keluar sementara penumpang lain dengan jumlah lebih banyak masuk. Misaki menepi hingga hampir terhimpit di jendela. Tidak masalah, toh dia 'bukan' sesuatu yang ada. Ia menerimanya. Bahkan perlakuan yang membuatnya merasa bukan seperti manusia ia terima begitu saja.

Kereta kembali melaju. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya. Manik rubinya menatap bosan ke jendela. Pemandangan hingar bingar Kota Tokyo yang jauh berbeda dari Yomiyama tak begitu membuatnya terkagum.

Fokusnya beralih pada pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kosong. Memang tidak terlihat menarik, ditambah penutup mata yang membuatnya terkesan semakin... aneh. Tapi dia akan lebih aneh jika tidak mengenakannya kan?

Ia mengerjap beberapa saat, memperhatikan pantulan dari kaca lebih teliti. Ada orang lain tak jauh dari belakangnya yang mengenakan penutup mata sepertinya. Ia menoleh, memastikannya sendiri. Benar saja. Laki-laki, sepertinya anak kuliahan, penutup mata di mata kiri.

Terlintas pertanyaan di kepalanya, ada apa di balik penutup mata itu? Apakah mata boneka seperti miliknya? Hm, tidak mungkin. Lalu apa? Mana ada orang yang mau berpenampilan aneh dengan memakai penutup mata tanpa tujuan. Itu hanya membatasi daya pandang dan tidak akan tahu jika sedang diawasi. Ya... Kakak itu sedari tadi memang tidak menyadarinya dan Misaki memang berharap begitu. Tapi ia tetap penasaran. Haruskah ia tahu siapa namanya? Mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

Kaneki meletakkan kembali buku yang masih disegel itu. Niatan untuk membelinya urung ketika setetes peluh menuruni keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak lelah, melainkan berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa laparnya. Tidak mungkin, mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang tidaklah mudah untuk makan sepotong sandwich di kafe.

Pulang, ia harus pulang, tidak baik ia berlama-lama di tengah manusia ketika sedang lapar begini.

"Silakan... Eh? Apa anda cosplayer? Penutup mata itu accessories ya?"

"Uh... Y-ya..."

"Oke, Sketch book A4, drawing pen, dan pensil karbon, semuanya peralatan menggambar, kami juga punya paket hemat satu set pensil dengan diskon 25%..."

"Terima kasih... Ini saja..."

Tak sengaja Kaneki mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia menengok ke cermin di atas yang memantulkan bagian kasir. Penutup mata... Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu... dan entah tahu dari mana gadis itu juga menengok bayangan Kaneki dari cermin. Keduanya saling pandang dari sana. Kaneki tak melepas pandangannya sedetikpun. Ia ingin gadis itu tahu kalau ia ingin bicara dengannya.

Sementara Misaki menyempitkan matanya. Oh, Kakak yang waktu itu...

"Semuanya sekian yen..." kata kasir mengalihkan pandangan Misaki, "Ini bonus penghapus dari pembelian sketch book, terima kasih dan silakan datang kembali lain waktu..."

"Sama-sama..." jawab Misaki dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Ia kemudian beranjak dari toko buku itu. Ia teringat seseorang berpenutup mata sepertinya, Kakak itu... tadi dia juga mengawasinya, ada apa? Apa sudah begitu sering? pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Misaki merasa tidak nyaman seolah dibuntuti.

Dan sekarang ia merasa seperti itu lagi, ada yang sedang diam-diam mengawasinya. Apakah Kakak itu lagi? Kenapa ia harus membuntuti seperti ini? Tak beranikah ia langsung mengatakan ada sesuatu atau apa yang perlu ditanyakan? Jujur Misaki sendiri juga penasaran. Maka dari itu ia biarkan Kakak itu membuntutinya. Ia sengaja tak langsung pulang melainkan berjalan ke sembarang arah agar kakak itu tidak langsung tahu di mana rumahnya. Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar berjalan sembarangan dan berakhir di gang buntu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, "Kenapa mengikutiku?"  
Tidak ada jawaban. Ia berbalik.

"Jangan membuatku berpikir kalau kau orang jahat, keluarlah dan katakan kepentinganmu..."

Kaneki berdecak pelan. Sudahlah, tidak berguna lagi, ia keluar dari persembunyiaannya. Gadis itu terkesan lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia kira. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu mau menunjukkan mata kirinya?

"Uhm... Aku... B-begini, kau ini... apa?" tanyanya ragu. Ia tahu pertanyaannya memang tidak jelas tapi gadis itu pasti bisa memahaminya. Misaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin aku memang dianggap tidak ada, tapi aku tetaplah aku, jika penutup mata itu mengganggu pandanganmu lebih baik kau melepasnya agar kau bisa melihatku lebih jelas kalau aku ini manusia..."

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang melepas penutup matamu dulu?" balas Kaneki.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau dianggap tidak ada, bisa tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya jadi aku tidak akan menceritakannya... Bisa tolong langsung katakan apa keperluanmu?" tanya Misaki membuat Kaneki semakin itu tidak yakin untuk memberi tahu siapa dirinya.

"Aku... hanya penasaran..." jawabnya, "Ada apa di balik penutup mata itu?"

"Ada apa di balik penutup mata itu?"

"Hei, jangan menirukan kalimatku..."

"Aku tidak menirukannya, Aku juga peasaran..." jawab Misaki.

"Baiklah... kita sama-sama penasaran, kalau begitu kita saling memperlihatkan mata kiri masing-masing... tapi apapun yang ada di balik ini adalah rahasia, aku ingin kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, mengerti?"

Misaki balas mengangguk, "Ini juga rahasiaku, jangan beri tahu siapapu juga..."

Firasat Kaneki semakin kuat, rahasia? Apa benar gadis ini setengah ghoul? benarkah?

"Oke... Kau bisa tunjukkan dulu..." kata Kaneki.

"Kupikir kau yang lebih dewasa jadi kau dulu..." balas Misaki.

"Ladies first..."

"Aku tidak percaya, Kakak pasti curang tak mau memperlihatkan milikmu setelah kutunjukkan milikku, lebih baik tidak usah, aku pulang saja ya..."

"Hei... T-tunggu, aku sangat ingin tahu tentang dirimu, ku mohon..." ujar Kaneki menahan Misaki.  
"Kalau begitu, sama... , kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku menjaminnya, perlihatkan milikmu dulu, setelah itu giliranku..."

"Ayolah... Aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"Aku lebih ingin tahu..." jawab Misaki.

Kaneki menghela nafas panjang, tak mengira gadis ini luar biasa keras kepala.

"Begini... Kita lakukan bersama-sama... Kau melepas milikku dan aku melepas milikmu, adil kan?"

"Kurasa begitu..."  
Kaneki menghembus nafas lega. Akhirnya... Ia sedikit berlutut menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Perlahan tangannya menyingkap penutup mata itu. Misaki juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, Kau masih menutup mata kirimu..."

"Kakak juga..."  
"Oh ayolah..." Kaneki berusaha membuka paksa matanya. Misaki terkejut berusaha menepis tangan Kaneki.

"Tidak bisa, kau curang- Ahh!" Misaki terjatuh ke belakang. Sikutnya yang beradu dengan tanah duluan mengucur darah segar.

Pandangan Kaneki menyempit. Darah! Darah? Ia lapar... Tidak! Jangan... Ia buru-buru menutup mata kirinya kembali. Begitu juga dengann hidungnya tapi tidak berguna, aroma darah yang sedikit itu begitu menggiurkan ketika ia lapar. Tapi tidak... Ia tak boleh... Ia menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa huh?" tanya Misaki sambil menutup kembali mata kirinya, "Jadi, Kakak takut dengan darah? serius?" Ia menyeringai dingin.

"T-tidak..."Kaneki menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau masih menggangguku aku akan mengoleskan darah ini di hidungmu kakak..." katanya melangkah maju mendesak. Bodoh! gadis ini sungguh bodoh!

"Jangan mendekat... Kau bisa mati!" kata Kaneki. Pikirannya semakin tak karuan. Darah! Daging... Manusia... Argggh...!

"Kalau begitu kau yang pergi..." kata Misaki, "Pergi!"

Detik itu juga Kaneki menyerah, ia segera pergi sebelum tubuh gadis itu menjadi makan malamnya... Ia tak sanggup... Ia tidak mungkin sanggup. Sementara Misaki hanya menyeringai dingin.

"Mengancam aku akan mati padahal ia takut darah... dialah yang bodoh... ngomong-ngomong... siapa namanya?"

End.

yo...! ini pertama kalinya nulis di fandom lain, crossover pula :v

meskipun animenya udah tamat dua-duanya tapi saya belum nonton sampe selesai jadi maaf kalau rada gaje

mohon reviewnya... ^^

makasih.


End file.
